Reminder
by teentitansrobstar
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, the team is reminded just how dangerous their job is. Rated T for graphic violence. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH
1. Prologue

Yeah, it was a risky job. Everybody knew that.

But nobody understood it until it hit home.

When Kate was shot, something woke up in everyone. Even Gibbs had to be reminded.

But, years of close calls and near misses softened the painful edges of the memory.

They had forgotten what it was like to lose a teammate.

Unfortunately, that changed on December 21st.


	2. Chapter 1 (Blast from the Past)

**I'm gonna say a few things, just real quick, sense I know y'all don't want to read this anyway. ;) First things first, I don't own NCIS. Sad, I know. All characters belong to Donald Bellisario... and whoever else they belong to! Second... hm, there is no second. Well, with that out of the way then, I am proud to publish chapter 1 of:**

Reminder

Tony's feet were propped up on his desk as he flipped through the latest issue of _Sports Illustrated_. Ziva was completing a Sudoku puzzle, and McGee was doing something on his computer.

All in all, it was a normal morning for the team.

And it didn't feel any stranger when Gibbs strode in, barking,

"Grab your gear! We've got a dead marine near Arlington."

It felt routine when he added wryly,

"And don't forget your coats."

It was completely normal for Tony to complain about the cold when they got there.

But, as the team would shortly discover, this day- and the ones that followed- would turn out to be anything but.

* * *

The snow crunched loudly under their boots as the MCRT made their way through the thick woods. Except for the occasional cracked twig, it was extremely quiet. And it was disquieting.

Suddenly, something that felt like a rock dropped into Tony's stomach. Something clicked in his brain as he said,

"Boss? I've got a bad feeling about this. There's somebody out here."

Staying true to character, Gibbs turned around and asked,

"Is that what your gut tells you, DiNozzo?"

Before Tony could reply, Ziva (who had continued to move forward), called out,

"Gibbs, Tony! The body is over here!"

Gibbs held his narrowed-eyed gaze on Tony for a moment, before jogging over to where Ziva and McGee where crouching over a body. It was a man, that much was clear. But his face was purple, swollen, and bruised beyond recognition.

"I'm not Ducky, boss," McGee began, "but I'd say the gunshot wound is what killed this guy."

"And," a man out of eyeshot and earshot murmured, "if I have my way it'll be what kills you, too."

* * *

"First of all, Timothy was correct. This poor man was shot in the chest and bled out. But, he didn't die here. Judging by the state of his body, he was killed somewhere else, probably inside, before being dumped out here in the snow."

"How long has he been dead, Duck?"

After a moment's consideration, Ducky answered,

"Hard to say, Jethro; the cold slowed the decomposition. This man has been dead anywhere from three days… to three weeks."

* * *

McGee was restless in the car, and once they got back to the bullpen, he switched between typing vigorously on his computer to pacing the floor. Finally, when he was in the middle of one of his pacing spells, DiNozzo snapped at him,

"What's your problem, McRestless?"

Ignoring the nickname, McGee shook his head, saying,

"There's something about this case that feels too familiar. The way he died, the time of the year… everything." He looked puzzled, and… troubled, somehow.

Tony frowned, concerned, and returned to what he was doing.

Something was wrong with the Probie, and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

"And that was when he started singing the national anthem at the top of his lungs!" Ducky exclaimed to the lifeless man on the table. It was then that Gibbs strode through the door.

"Ah, hello, Jethro!"

"What have you got for me, Duck?"

"It seems that this man was in a scuffle before his assaulter finally shot him. There is bruising on his knuckles and his face. He has a few cracked ribs. I'm about to conduct a few tests on his blood work. I'll let you know if anything turns up."

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks, Ducky," and he left as quickly as he had come.

* * *

The elevator pinged as it reached Abby's lab. McGee stepped out, calling,

"Have you ID'd him yet?"

"As a matter of fact-" Abby began happily, before McGee quickly interrupted, stepping forward.

"Oh no," he murmured. "I knew it, but I didn't want to think it was true. How did this happen?"

His eyes were locked onto the computer screen. Abby frowned.

"McGee, what is it? What's wrong?"

After another moment of silence, denial shining in his eyes as realization forced it's way through, he whispered,

"My old partner."

* * *

***Enter teentitansrobstar's evil laugh here***

**How does that feel, kids? Huge cliffhanger! :D I know, short chapter, but this'll be a short story overall. Anyway, like it? Don't like it? Turned into a huge green rage monster when you figured out the chapter was over?  
**

**Don't get your pants in a twist! More is coming tomorrow... though, are you sure you really _want_ more? Hmm...  
**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed my latest installment, and are eager for the next part. 'Cause I know I am. ;)  
**

**Out for now,  
**

**teentitansrobstar  
**


End file.
